


Blood Deficit

by calico_fiction



Series: little cuts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: Thor and Loki prepare to battle against Thanos.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: little cuts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Blood Deficit

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for some minor violent imagery.

Loki finds Thor in a back room off the way from T'Challa's conference hall, leaning heavily over a folding table piled high with well-used weapons.

"Have you chosen one yet?" he asks from the doorway, careful with his voice in the silence. Thor shakes his head minutely, a tiny sideways jerk, and answers no further. Loki comes slowly, gently, into the room, circling around the burdened table to stand across it from Thor.

"None seem-" Loki starts, his tone perfectly obscuring the hesitancy he feels, the awkwardness.

"These should all have been sent off with their wielders," Thor interrupts. Despite the way his shoulders shake his voice isn't choked or thick. He sounds almost angry; that new anger of Thor's that Loki isn't used to yet, doesn't know what to do with or how.

"I'm sure Valhalla has plenty more for them to choose from," he tries. It's a genuine sentiment, if delivered on a weak joke.

"If they made it," Thor says. "No fire, no boat..."

"Well," Loki argues with a small sardonic smile. "They certainly did have fire." Thor doesn't laugh, nor scold Loki to show more solemnity. He passes a hand over a double edged battle axe, and when Loki looks at it closer he recognizes it as Volstagg's. His throat constricts painfully, and now he is angry too - the same vengeful, selfish anger as always. He can't make Hela pay any more than she already has, but there are plenty others who deserve that penance.

"Take them with you," he seethes to Thor. "One more battle in their names, with their blades, and they can walk across the dishonorable dead to make their way then, and we'll send the weapons after."

Thor looks up from the table then, into Loki's eyes. He is shocked by Loki's venom for a split second, but then his expression hardens and he nods. He grabs up Volstagg's axe and Fandral's sword, and after some thought pulls over a spiked mace as well. Across the table he pushes towards Loki Hogun's daggers and a crossbow.

"I will tell the others to take up a fallen weapon as well," Thor says firmly as he finds places along his belt and across his back for his new arsenal. "We will have _this_ be Old Asgard's last battle."

Loki nods firmly, and picks out a few more daggers. None are as nice as Hogun's but all will hit their mark; Loki will make sure of it. Thor lifts another sword and tests the weight. Satisfied - with the effect he's had on Thor, and with his own renewed purpose - Loki goes to leave.

"Loki," Thor calls him back, and Loki stops and turns to face his brother, his King. "Thank you."

"For what?" Loki demures. Finally, finally, Thor smiles. A wicked, broken thing, but a smile all the same. It's fitting.

"See you on the field, brother," Thor says.

"Always," Loki promises, and gives Thor that same smile right back.


End file.
